


all the world's a can of worms

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: “So tell me again about this Corinth City.”“Well…” Gemma rocked back and forth on the spare mattress laid out on Rose’s bedroom floor, “It was created as a safe haven after the Venjix virus broke out and destroyed the world.”Rose leaned against the wall, a pillow propped up behind her back, “Yeah, you mentioned that. I just can’t believe you came from a universe where the world ended.”“You’re a Power Ranger, though.” Gemma pitched forward, her chin on Rose’s bed, “You should be used to things like that.”“Theoretically yes.” Biting her lip, Rose felt a flush coming on, “I was possessed by a pirate ghost once.”Gemma’s eyes lit up, “A real pirate?”





	all the world's a can of worms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> I'm so so sorry I misread the original prompt HOWEVER that only resulted in this. So yay two fics!
> 
> I wanna say takes place after both seasons.

The math had been done. Rose herself, after Bridge had visited to help with Thrax, had dedicated under a month’s time to fine tune the math and found it to be undisputable.

The probability of an inter-dimension wormhole had 0.0000000000000001% of happening. The first time. A second wormhole opening up was simply unheard of.

So Rose found herself at an impasse.

It was a long and grueling day at the university, one of the professors tried to dispute her theory on robotics, again, and she had spent the entire afternoon fixing the mess the professor had created. She was in the middle of typing out a series of code when a perky voice jolted her out of her momentum.

“Oh cool! A robot!”

Swirling around in her chair, the last thing she expected to see was a woman around her age, staring at her robot. The door to the lab could only be opened via a key and password combination.

“Who…”

The woman grinned, no, she was already grinning, it got wider, as she turned to look at Rose. “Did you design this guy?” She clapped her hands together, “Of course you did! You’re here still working on it!”

“Um…” Rose rubbed her temple, a stress headache beginning to form. “How did you get in here?”

The woman, she really should ask for a name, giggled, holding out a hand, “I don’t know! One minute I’m in the Garage with Gem and Dr. K, next thing I know, I’m here! I’m Gemma, by the way!”

Rose took the proffered hand, though hesitantly, “I see…”

“My guess,” Gemma gave a jerky shake, as if she wasn’t used to it, and let go, taking a chance to spin in a circle and take a look where she was, “an interdimensional portal opened up and I was sucked in! This sure doesn’t look like Corinth City.” She came to a stop just as Rose came into her view, “So where am I?”

* * *

 

One of the few things Rose learned about being a Power Ranger, was that sometimes, no matter what, you have friends you can count on.

A meeting was called, bringing everyone back to the Hartford mansion, newly refurbished with a new pool table. Gemma spent the entire ride chatting about her teammates, how Dr. K was on some power converter and she and her brother were assisting when the machine started sparking. Rose tried to focus on the stories, but it was difficult once Gemma went off on a tangent about Summer, Scott, and Flynn getting into trouble over a drag race.

“So then Ziggy came to the rescue with shadow puppets! But the Colone—!”

“We’re here.” Rose came to a stop just outside the mansion’s doors, Spender already waiting for them at the entrance.

“Miss Rose, a pleasure,” the butler started down the steps, stopping just as Rose came around the car, “as always.”

“Spencer!” The two embraced. “It’s so good to see you! I’m sorry I haven’t been keeping touch. University has me on my toes constantly.”

“Of course.” Spencer glanced at the passenger still in the vehicle, “And this is…?”

“Hi!” Gemma bounced out of the car, not even shutting the door as she took root next to Rose, “I’m Gemma, nice to meet you!”

The rest of the afternoon resulted in no solutions, and the Rangers were at a loss at what to do.

“If a wormhole opened up and brought her here, it should be able to take her back.”

“But we don’t know where or when that could happen.”

“It’ll always happen at the right moment, or once the climax ends.”

“This isn’t a movie and it won’t just *happen*.”

“That’s what *you* think…”

“Okay, okay!”

Gemma looked up from the pool table, the rest of the Operation Overdrive team was huddled in the corner, not far from where she stood, but close enough that she could interject if she needed to. So far, she was having too much fun shoving the pool balls from one end to the other. Spencer assisted.

“Assuming…” Rose glanced in Dax’s direction, “Assuming Gemma will be here for a while, our best course of action would be to continue on with our lives until either… something happens or something… happens?”

Dax gave a firm nod, “Whatever that something is, it could be a monster.” He froze, mouth agape as if he had an epiphany, “I bet we’ll have a giant robot battle, and once we win, she’ll go back!”

There was a collective sigh as Mack dropped a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Dax… no.”

“Aw, but guys!”

* * *

 

“So tell me again about this Corinth City.”

“Well…” Gemma rocked back and forth on the spare mattress laid out on Rose’s bedroom floor, “It was created as a safe haven after the Venjix virus broke out and destroyed the world.”

Rose leaned against the wall, a pillow propped up behind her back, “Yeah, you mentioned that. I just can’t believe you came from a universe where the world ended.”

“You’re a Power Ranger, though.” Gemma pitched forward, her chin on Rose’s bed, “You should be used to things like that.”

“Theoretically yes.” Biting her lip, Rose felt a flush coming on, “I was possessed by a pirate ghost once.”

Gemma’s eyes lit up, “A real pirate?”

“He was dead! But yeah,” Rose let herself chuckle, “a real pirate.”

“That must have been so cool!” Gemma pushed herself up, until she could comfortably rest her head on her folded arms. “Did you enjoy being a pirate?”

The chuckle grew into a full laugh, “I guess as much as the next person who was possessed by a ghost pirate? I couldn’t do it all the time.”

Gemma sighed, “For fun, my brother and I would make boom putty.”

“…Boom putty?”

Nodding, Gemma kept her eyes lowered, “One time, Ziggy thought it was cake batter. He tried eating it.”

“Oh wow.” Rose pursed her lips together, “While that is hilarious, I have to know, *why* were you and your brother making that putty?”

At that, Gemma looked up, “We like to make things go boom.” Eyes lighting up once more, she sat up, “Do you want to make some?”

“Make—woah, no!” Rose held a hand out, “Maybe that’s okay in your universe, but here, we could get in major trouble.”

Body deflating, Gemma resumed her earlier position, “I miss Gem, and Dr. K, and even Dillon…”

There was a pause before something rested on her head. Glancing up, Gemma found it was Rose’s hand.

The former Pink Ranger smiled softly, “We’ll get you home.”

* * *

 

The thing about wormholes is that you really had no idea when one could possibly appear.

Unless, of course, you time traveled and went back to an earlier time and you remembered the exact time and place the wormhole occurred.

And sometimes, they just happened.

Rose returned to the university, lesson plans for the day tucked in a folder under her arm, as Gemma followed behind. While all they could do was wait and see what happened, it was agreed that the easiest thing would be to leave Gemma in Rose’s care. And so far, things were going well between the two ladies. Gemma was able to assist Rose in her calculations and progress the advances with her robotics. The only thing not added to the robot, in fact, was the… boom part Gemma programmed.

They entered the lab together, Rose partially turned to comment on something Gemma said when a light caught her eye.

They froze, door swinging shut behind them as they stared at the wormhole in the middle of the room.

“Do you think…?” Rose’s free hand groped the air until it caught Gemma’s arm. Gemma returned the action by lifting a hand and gripping Rose’s tight.

“It’s possible…”

The portal remained in the center of the room as the two women turned to look at each other.

“Come with me.”

Eyes widening, Rose shook her head, “I can’t. I have—I can’t leave my friends, my work, my—“

Gemma searched Rose’s face, “You can always come back, I’m sure Dr. K will be able to open another portal.” She tilted her head as she smiled, “Dr. K’s great like that.”

Rose dropped her folder, papers fluttering to the floor, “I… But…”

“You showed me so much of your world,” Leaning forward, Gemma pressed her forehead against Rose’s, “Let me do the same.”

Rose shuddered, taking a shaky breath. “I… Let me leave a note, the others would… worry.”

“Of course.”

It took a total of three minutes to find a blank sheet of paper, a pen, and to write “THE WORMHOLE APPEARED, GOING TO CHECK IF IT TOOK GEMMA HOME, WILL BE BACK –ROSE”.

Holding onto each other’s hands, the two shared one last look before jumping into the portal.


End file.
